Wanting to Be Warm
by Shini-neko-chan
Summary: What's an elf to do when it's snowing in his house in the middle of Winter? Go somewhere warmer, of course
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. It was snowing in Kirkwall, and the thin blankets he had did nothing to stave off the chill from where they were floating in through the hole in his roof. Granted, the flakes were soothing to look at, but that didn t help matters. It didn t help the fact that he was shivering, curled up in a ball, and vaguely miserable.

But he knew what would.  
>Sliding out of bed, he grabbed his sword as an afterthought more than anything, pulled on his gauntlets, and grabbed the belt he was never without. He was starting to rethink Hawke s choice of making him wear boots and something other than thin leather clothing with a bare minimum of armor. With that thought in mind, he strode down the stairs and flung open the front door, letting in a gust of wind that had flakes swirling around him and hiding in his hair.<p>

Cursing rather fluently in Arcanum, he glared at the thin white layer that was on the stone pathway before gingerly setting a mostly bare foot in it. That lasted for all of two seconds before he was sprinting through the stuff, kicking it up in his way to an area that didn t have it on the ground. Pausing on the stairs before the chantry courtyard, he lifted first one foot, then the other to briskly rub at them and try to restore warmth. It had to be well below freezing already. When the tingling returned, he dashed off again, sprinting through a set of columns with a destination in mind.

Digging the key out of one of the little pouches on his belt proved to be more frustrating than he imagined and he was shivering almost violently before he found it and was attempting to force it into the door. Apparently, his muttered curses or perhaps the lack of actually getting the key into the hole had actually alerted someone, and he blinked at a very sleepy looking Orana before he was let in.

She didn t question him, but merely nodded at the thank you he muttered before heading back off to the small room that Hawke had forced her to take. He took a moment to scuff his feet on the carpet to bring some warmth back into them. After being mildly scolded for climbing into bed before with freezing feet, he knew better now. Thankfully, his shivering was lessening a little and when he made his way up to the Champion s bedroom, he took a deep breath to calm his still slightly ragged breathing before entering.

The scene before his eyes was one he d seen many times, and still made him smile a little. He took a moment to watch the two of them while they slept, then stripped off his clothing. He wouldn t need them here. Creeping forward, he climbed onto the bed from the end of it, faintly amused when the two men separated as if they had been expecting him. Thick, very warm blankets were tugged down just enough for him to crawl under and between them, settling down on his back.

Your feet are still cold, Anders voice came from his left, even as the man slid an arm over his chest, hand falling on his shoulder.

Not as cold as last time. Garrett s arm followed a similar path, sliding over his waist.

Inevitably, one of Anders legs made it across his own, and he shifted just a little to turn his face toward the blond mage. His own hand came up and lightly curled around Garrett s wrist, the red wrap at his wrist disturbing the coarse hair on his arm. Now that he was getting quite toasty, he could sleep. In fact, with two Fereldans around him, he wasn t even sure he needed the blankets.

There, now the damn scene is out of my head. x_x 


	2. Chapter 2

There was something to be said about being sandwiched between two very warm, both slightly furry men. Especially when he could peer over one's shoulder and get a good view of the still falling snow. He was more convinced now than the night before that coming over was a good idea, and he wiggled just a little bit back into Garrett even as he pulled Anders closer to his front.

Granted, coming over wasn't without its dangers, or it's different sets of wakeup calls. He'd woken up listening to the Mabari scratching at the door to be let in, then heard him pulled away from it by Hawke's mother. And of course, both of the men he was with had slept through it all.

He'd shifted during the night, and moving was a bit of an impossibility. Anders, who had thrown a leg over his before he'd even fallen asleep, now had that leg wedged between his own, and their situation was made worse by the way Hawke had thrown his own leg over theirs to keep them pinned. Garrett's own arm had moved from around his waist to covering both of them, and he had no illusions of getting free of that bear-like hold anytime soon.

But he couldn't complain. Not as he watched the cold snow falling and felt nothing but heat. Even when he felt lips on his ear, nibbling the tip almost daintily, he couldn't do more that subtly turn his head to try to make the man stop. "Hawke..."

"I can't help it that it's so inviting," came the sleepy whine from behind him, and he groped along under the covers to lightly pat the man's hand. He'd had an aversion to having his ears touched by anything since long before he could remember, and he had no doubt that it was due to Danarius's own way of pulling on them when he was angered.

"He has a point, you know," Anders own voice was sleepy, and Fenris turned his head to look at the man that still had his eyes closed. "They are bloody inviting to be nibbled on."

"As you've both stated, time and again." Now that he knew they were both awake, he squirmed a little, trying to unpin himself. It only served to have a pair of arms clamp around his waist to hold him still.

"Keep that up and we're not moving for the rest of the day," Garrett warned, and he froze, feeling something unmistakably hard pressing against his backside. A small shift showed him that the mage in front of him had a similar problem and he sighed softly.

"How is it, exactly, that the two of you wake up like this, and yet I never seem to?"

"Dumb luck," was the prompt answer from in front of him, and green eyes met brow in a questioning manner. Dumb luck. Really? Shaking his head some, he was once again aware of teeth on the tip of his ear.

"Hawke..." His voice held a warning tone to it and the teeth were replaced with soft lips. A soft groan escaped him, but was cut off as Anders shifted the little bit to close the distance between them and kiss him. There was a lazy quality to both stimulations though, suggesting that both of the men involved didn't really feel like doing more than what they were currently up to.

At least..that was what he thought. The next thing he knew, Anders was wiggling his way under the covers and shifting downward. A hand smoothed over his hip and down his thigh, and for a brief moment, he expected to suddenly have a mouth on his cock.

He was only a little confused though, as the hand slid lower, then caught his foot. Eyes going wide in a bit of horror, he tried to pull it away, then felt the terrifying touch of soft fingers against his arch. As he jerked in Hawke's hold, those fingers moved, sending tingles through him that both irritated him and made him want to just dissolve with laughter. The soft laugh in his ear told him that the two had likely planned on doing just this the next time he had crawled in with him and he tried to squirm away from the larger man behind him.

And yet still, the fingers tickled his foot mercilessly, and when he tried to kick out to get the man away from the sensitive extremities, his free leg was pinned down more firmly. Finally, he couldn't hold in the laughter that was bubbling in his throat and he pressed his face against the pillow as he tried to hide it.

The soft sound filled the room easily and he clutched at Hawke's arms where they were around him as he still tried to get away from the annoyance at his feet. "Anders...!" There was a note of pleading there and his only reward was that foot being released to have the attention shifted to the other.

Tears were fast forming in his eyes and he jerked his arms a little to attempt to break Garrett's hold on him. But the damnable mage was too strong, especially for a mage, and the laugh against the back of his neck both tickled and annoyed him, because of the other's beard.

"Let goooo..!" he whined, still trying to squirm even as a few of the tears leaked free. Despite his protests, his laughter was still filling the room, and the gentle torture didn't let up until there was a soft knock at the door, and Orana's voice came through, telling them of breakfast being ready.

Only then did he take deep gulps for air and sag against the arms around him, since Anders had decided that food was more important than torture. "And that is what you get for bringing cold feet into our bed again," Anders teased as he popped out from under the covers again, hair in a complete disarray.

"It would be solved if you just stayed here you know," Hawke lightly admonished him and he shifted to lean back against the furry chest.

"I...it... has merit," he admitted, still trying to fully catch his breath. Had anyone ever told him that he would be buried in blankets and laughing so hard he was crying in the past, he likely would have laughed in their face. Now it was just a normal occurrence to be completely at home and warm with two men that sometimes seemed to love food more than him. They both left him in the bed, at least for now, with quick kisses so they could dress and run, and he took his time to follow, musing that he wouldn't go home just yet.

After all, there was something to be said for keeping nice and toasty with furry blankets wrapped all around you. 


End file.
